Jacob Braddock
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sam's fifteen year old cousin Jacob has lost everything and now he has to move to Toronto and start a new life. AU, Jammy marrige of course
1. Jacob Braddock

**A\N Don't worry this story is Flashpoint related I promise. The main character is a fifteen year old boy named Jacob (who I picture looking just like Sam but that's not the point) **

**Thank you so, so, so much to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader you rock! **

**Please tell me if I should continue.**

**Jacob Braddock**

"Jacob, hurry up! It takes you longer to get ready then your Mom and Penny combined!" Travis Braddock yelled up the stairs to his fifteen-year old son who finally walked down the stairs, "Come on Jake, your mother and sister are waiting."

"I don't want to go out for dinner Dad." Jake told his father simply with no emotion in his voice his idea of fun was defiantly not having dinner with his geeky parents and annoying younger sister.

"Ok, well you could have told us that sooner." Travis told his son as Jacob just rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned to walk back upstairs towards his bedroom, "I'm not done talking with you Jacob." Travis spoke sternly, "You don't have to come but I want that attitude dropped by the time we get home, got it?"

"Yes Dad." Jake sighed, "Can I go back upstairs now? I have to finish my Geography project." Jacob said, "It's due tomorrow and I just started it." Jacob told his father not really caring what he thought of his procrastinating and lack or organization skills.

"Yes Jacob, go." His father told him as he turned quickly around and went back to his room and turned his stereo up to the highest volume as he typed up his Geography report.

At nine o'clock Jacob's parents and younger sister still hadn't come back from dinner and Jacob had called both his parents cell twice but there had been no answer. "If their not home by nine thirty I'll call the cops." Jacob said to himself as he heard the front door ring and he got a sinking feeling when he ran towards his window and saw a police car in his driveway quickly turning around he ran as fast as he could towards the front door he ran down the hallway and down the stairs just in time to hear the police ring the doorbell again "Hello," Jacob said as he opened the door to face the two police officers.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me update faster!**


	2. Not Moving!

**A\N Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourted this story it really means a lot to me :D**

**Thank you so, so, much to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader you rock.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Not Moving!**

"Are you Jacob Braddock?" The older police officer asked Jacob as he nodded his head wondering what was going on. "I'm detective Patrick and this is my partner detective Manning." Detective Patrick motioned to the younger male cop standing beside him, "Would it be all right if we stepped inside to talk?" Detective Patrick asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head as he looked around for his parents or younger sister, "What did you do with my parents and Penny where's Penny if you hurt her I'll-" Jacob began threatening the two police officers but stopped when she realized that threatening two police officers probably wasn't the best idea in the world, "I'm sorry." Jacob apologized quietly.

"We didn't do anything you your parents or younger sister Jacob but we really need to talk to you, do you think we could come inside your house and talk its getting kind of cold out here." Detective Manning told Jacob.

"Yea, ok but after you finish talking to me I want to see my parents and sister ok?" Jacob asked them as he led them into his house and towards their living room.

Avoiding the question detective Patrick sat down on the couch and began "Jacob do you have any family that lives near by and close family friends even?"

"My best friend Wyatt lives down the street and my cousin Sam lives in Toronto but other then that both sets of grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles." Jacob told the detective. "Why? Where are my parents? What happened?" Jacob asked the detectives beginning to get very worried about his family. "What happened?" He asked them again as he stood up. "Tell me what happened!" He demanded.

"You're parents and younger sister died Jacob their car slid on ice and rolled down a steep hill it's completely wrecked and by the time we got there your parents and younger sister were dead, I'm sorry." Detective Patrick told Jacob as gently as he could.

"What?" Jacob asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "They can't be dead!" Jacob said as he tried his best not to cry. "They can't be dead they have to be ok!" He told them. "They can't be dead." He said as he fell back onto the couch.

"We're so sorry Jacob, but what we're going to do right now is take you to your friends house ok and then we're going to call your cousin and tell him what happened and tomorrow they'll come and pick you up and take you back to their house and you'll live with them." Detective Manning explained Jacob's situation to him.

"What?" Jacob asked, "Sam lives in Toronto! I'm not moving to Toronto!" Jacob told the detectives. "I'm staying here!" Jacob told them. "You can't make me go!" Jacob told them as they led him towards their cop car.

"We'll talk with your friend's parents and cousin ok." Detective Patrick told Jacob as he opened the door to the back seat for him, "Do you have your cousin's phone number?" He asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"No, but you should have he's a Toronto Police Officer with the SRU I think, his names Sam Braddock." Jacob told the two Police Officers. "If you really need his phone number though, it's on the phone in the living room." Jacob told them.

"No that's ok Jacob I'm sure well be able to get it." Detective Manning told him, "So what house does your friend live in?" He asked.

"It's that one right over there." Jacob told him as he pointed to the house at the end of the street. "You can just drop me off, I'll be fine." Jacob told the police officers not wanting them to tell Wyatt's parents why he was over at their house, "I'm over here all the time it's no big deal." Jacob told them as they parked the car and climbed out of the car following him towards the front door of the house. "I'm fine really." Jacob tried to get them to leave one last time but it didn't work, "Ok, but they won't care why I'm here." Jacob told them as he rang the doorbell and Wyatt's mother quickly answered the door knowing immediately that something was wrong. "Hi Mrs. Smithson I told them that they could just drop me off but they need to talk to you and since I'm not moving to Toronto I'm staying here." Jacob told his best friends mother talking really fast as he tried to hide the sadness and ager in his voice.

Lillian nodded her head as she opened the door to let Jacob and the two police officers into the house, "The boys are playing pool downstairs Jacob." Lillian told the teenager as Jacob ran down the hallway and down the stairs that led to the furnished basement. "Officers what happened?" Lillian asked as she led the two police officers towards the living room where they sat down.

"Jacob's parents and younger sister were killed ma'm and he'll just be staying here for tonight we'll get in contact with his cousin tonight and he'll pick him up here tomorrow." Detective Manning told Mrs. Smithson.

"His cousin Sam's a police officer in Toronto and he has a wife a two year old daughter and one on the way I know that Jacob loves his cousin but I'm not sure he should be moving to Toronto especially in the middle of the school year he's quite welcome to live here at least until the summer and then if he wants to he can move to Toronto to live with his cousin." Lillian told the police officers. Lillian told the Police Officers even though she knew that Jacob would have to move to Toronto a live with his cousin because he was his only family member left on his fathers or mothers side.

"Thank you for your concern and generosity Mrs. Smithson but Jacob's cousin has full custody over him and unless he decides to let Jacob stay here Jacob will be living with him in Toronto." Detective Patrick told Mrs. Smithson, "Now if you'll excuse us we have a lot of work to do." He said as he and his partner walked back towards the front door.

"Ok," Lillian said as she shut the door behind them and walked down the hall and opened the door that led down the stairs and into the basement where her three sons and Jacob were playing pool, "Ronald, Wyatt, James go upstairs and get ready for bed." Lillian told her three sons.

"Mom, Jake can sleep on my top bunk." Wyatt told his mother as he and Jacob began to follow Wyatt's older brother Ronald and younger brother James upstairs.

"That's fine Wyatt but I want to speak with Jacob first." Lillian told her son as he nodded his head and disappeared up the stairs with his brothers. "Jacob," Lillian began, "The Detectives told me what happened and I'm very sorry they also told me that you're going to be moving to Toronto to live with your cousin."

Jacob shook his head, "No I'm not! I'm staying here! Nobody can make me move to Toronto!" Jacob told her confidently although he knew that his cousin could probably make him move to Toronto.

"I know you don't want to move Jacob and you're more then welcome here but maybe your cousin and Wyatt's father and I can work a deal where you could spend Christmas break with your cousin and then stay here until semester one finishes and then you can move to Toronto and finish of the school year at a school there." Lillian told him..

"Yea, maybe but I still don't want to move." Jacob told her, as he heard the garage door open, "Mrs. Smithson can I go to bed now?" Jacob asked as he faked a yawn.

"Yes of course Jacob." Lillian told the teenager as Jacob walked up the stairs and towards Wyatt's room.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful! :D**


	3. Compromises

**A\N Thank you to everybody who was read and reviwed this story, I hope everyone likes this chapter**

**Thank you to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader you rock.**

**Disclaimber: If I owned Flashpoint David Peatkau would have WAY more shirtless scences *fangirl drool* but alas I don't own Flashpoint *cries***

**Compromises**

At nine o'clock the next morning Jacob was slowly getting dressed into clothes that Mrs. Smithson had taken him to get. Shaking his head miserably as he heard Mrs. Smithson and his cousin Sam talking he grabbed his duffel bag and walked slowly out of Wyatt's room Jake walked down the hall and down the stairs where and into the living room where Sam and Mrs. Smithson were talking, "Good morning Mrs. Smithson, good morning Sam." Jacob plastered a smile on his face as he walked over towards the couch.

"Hey Jake!" Sam greeted his cousin doing a really good job of faking a smile. "We have to go Rachel's been dying to see you."

"Yea, yea whatever," Jacob said as he walked towards the front door, "Rachel's two she can't do anything and I don't want to see her." Jacob told Sam as he quickly got on his shoes.

Sam sighed as he turned to Lillian and said, "Well talk over the break." He told her Lillian had told Sam her idea and he thought it was a great idea to let Jacob finish off his semester at his current school before switching to one in Toronto. "It was nice meeting you." Sam shook Lillian's hand as he and Jacob walked out of the front door and towards his car.

"It was nice meeting you too." Lillian told him, "Bye Jacob I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Mrs. Smithson." Jacob waved as he climbed into the front seat of Sam's car and put on his seatbelt as he changed the radio station to a heavy metal station.

"Jacob, I want to listen to the traffic report." Sam told Jacob as he changed the radio station back and drove out of the driveway and down the street, "You know, Jacob this is a difficult situation but I'd really appreciate it if you made the best of it."

"I don't want to move to Toronto! I barely see you once a year and now I have to live with you!" Jacob exclaimed unhappily.

"I know it sucks Jake, but you remember Jules' family from Rachel's birthday last year right? Sam asked Jacob and then getting no response he continued, "You're the oldest and only boy, Jules' older brothers already like you and Rachel and her cousin's-" Sam began before Jacob interrupted him.

"Wasn't there a little boy there or something you know that little boy who kept bugging Penny and her friend?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Do you mean Filippo? Sam asked Jacob as he shrugged his shoulders, "Filippo's Rachel's cousin."

"Then that means there's a boy right?" Jacob asked Sam.

Sam shook his head "Fillippo's father Mike, is Jules' cousin, which makes Filippo Rachel's second cousin. I was talking about Rachel's cousin's, their all girls." Sam told Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asked Sam clearly confused, "That doesn't make sense!" He sighed, "If I have to stay with you when are, we going to get my things?" Jacob asked.

"Well I have this weekend off, we could go this weekend or what until next week or into between Christmas and New Years or after your exams are over." Sam told Jacob as Jacob opened his mouth, "Look Jake I realize that this isn't the ideal situation ok and I know you're not happy about it but were making a compromise, ok? You can't stay all year at your current school, but you're going to finish the semester take your exams and then move in permanently with Jules, Rachel, the baby and I."

"Right Jules is pregnant..." Jacob trailed off not knowing how he felt about sharing a house with a crying baby.

"Yea and she's due any day which means I'm going to need your help starting today when we get home, I have to go to work and Jules has Rachel and herself that she needs to take care of her mother stops by every once in awhile but she's basically own, you looking after Rachel would be a big help to her."

Jacob sighed he actually kind of liked his two year old cousin but he would never admit it, "Ok fine I'll help Jules look after Rachel, but what do I do if Jules goes into labor?"

"You call me." Sam told Jacob as his cell phone rang and he answered it quickly seeing home on the call display "Hey baby." Sam greeted who he hoped was his wife, "Yea, I got him, we're just stuck in a traffic jam, how are you doing?, that's good, you should get some rest too, ok then just relax, no Jules you need to relax the laundry can wait, Jules sweetie you need to relax, I love you too, bye." Sam put his phone back in his pocket as he moved his car up a little.

"Jules ok?" Jacob asked trying not to sound too worried about Sam's wife who he didn't really know that well.

"Yea she's fine Rachel's sleeping and she wanted to do a load of laundry but she needs to be relaxing and not doing anything but she doesn't like not doing anything so she's probably doing the laundry." Sam smiled slightly. "So we were going to go over to Jules oldest brother's house for dinner tonight but…" Sam trailed off not wanting to tell Jacob that he could stay home because he wasn't sure how he would react.

"No, its fine Sam, I'm fine I'll go." Jacob told Sam not wanting to cause anymore trouble then he clearly already had.

"Are you sure Jacob, because I'm sure it'll be fine if you don't want to go."

"Yea, Sam its fine, I'm fine! Can we just not talk?" Jacob asked as he turned up the music and slumped down in his seat trying his very best not to cry.

"Yea, Jake, sure we can stop talking." Sam told his cousin as he glanced at him quickly and sighed Sam knew Jacob was not happy about everything that wad going on and Sam knew that he somehow needed to help him but he didn't know how.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful! :D**


	4. Welcome Part One

**A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story is really means a lot to me! Please if you think I should continue updating this story it's finished but I don't know how good it is. **

**Disclaimber: If i owned Flashpoint Sam really woulf have a fifteen\sixteen year old cousin and I'd be playing his girlfriend.**

**Welcome Part One**

"Ok, so all the numbers you need are in the phone, Rachel's room is upstairs, Jules is sleeping so don't wake her up, unless it's really, really important and I have to get to work if I still want my job." Sam told Jacob as he grabbed his duffel bag from the living room and ran towards the front door again, they had just gotten home but Sam had to run to work. "When Jules wakes up tell her I'll call later if I can."

"Yea, ok." Jacob told Sam as he shut the door behind him but just as the door closed a loud noise filled the house and it took Jacob a few minutes for him to realize that it was Rachel crying running quietly up the stairs he quickly found Rachel's room and picked her up, "Don't cry Rachel please don't cry we don't want your mother to wake up." Jacob tried to get Rachel to stop crying but she just cried louder, "Please, don't cry." Jacob told her but nothing was working.

"Is Sam at work?" Jules asked Jacob as he walked into her daughter's room and gently took her from Jacob's arms.

"Yea, but he said you need to rest so he told me to help." Jacob told her as she just rolled her eyes as she began walking towards the stairs.

"I'm fine Jacob, you shouldn't have to take care of Rachel you can help me if you really want but you don't have to." Jules told him as she placed Rachel in her highchair and walked to the fridge to get her food. "So, how are you feeling?" Jules asked him as she got out a plate of cut up fruit that Rachel could eat from the fridge.

"I'm fine," Jacob lied as Jules began feeding Rachel, "Really I am Jules." Jacob told her.

"Ok, Jacob I believe you but you know if you ever need anyone to talk to you can talk to me."

"Yea, I know I-uh think I'm going to go upstairs and-uh-I'm just going to go upstairs." Jacob told her as he quickly stood up and ran up the stairs and towards the guest bedroom, "Why! Why did this have to happen to me?!" He yelled as he hit the pillow over and over again, ": It's not fair! I was happy! I hate this!" He picked up the pillow and sent it flying across the room. "I want my old life back!" He said as he stood up to get the pillow so he could throw it again, "I just want my old life back!" He yelled again as he heard another cry of pain, "Jules!" He quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs, "Jules what's-" Jacob asked as he ran into the kitchen and saw Jules hunched over in pain. Picking up a crying Rachel Jacob grabbed the phone and found Sam's cell phone number, "Pick up Sam, oh please pick up.

"Hello," Sam answered on the first ring as he walked into the SRU unit of the Toronto police station.

*****

"Sam! It's Jules I think she's in labour and I'm trying to get Rachel to stop crying but I don't know what to do." Jacob told his cousin trying his best not to freak out.

*****

"Ok, Jacob just calm down call Jules' parents they live down the street and they can take her to the hospital and you can stay with Rachel until somebody else can watch her."

*******

"Ok, I think I can do that." Jacob told him as he hung up the phone and found Jules parents number on the display list.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Rachel I think you're a little to short to answer the door." Jacob told the young girl as she ran towards the front door when it rang, "That's your uncle right Rachel?" Jacob asked the young girl as he carefully opened the door, "I'm guessing that's a yes." Jacob said as Rachel started squealing happily, "How's Jules?" Jacob asked Jules' oldest brother Simon as he took Rachel from his hands and followed him inside the house.

"She's ok, at least as ok as she can be." Simon told him smiling a little, "So, I hear you're a great hockey player." Simon tried to start a conversation with Jacob.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he sat down, "I don't know I play but I'm not that good."

"Really, I heard you play rep and rep soccer."

"Yea, so a lot of people do." Jacob said not really feeling like talking to somebody he barely knew.

"Ok," Simon sighed, "I play goalie in hockey and soccer and I know you're a forward so I was just wondering if you wanted to play sometime my girls aren't into sports that much."

Jacob wasn't going to show it but what Simon had just offered really meant a lot to him it made him feel welcome and wanted something he didn't think he'd be feeling in a long time, "Yea sure I guess." Jacob said trying not to sound excited.

"Ok, great." Simon smiled as the phone rang, "I'll get it." Simon told Jacob as he handed him a sleeping Rachel. "Hello." He answered, "hey Sam, yea, she's sleeping, no he's up we were just talking, are you sure it can wait until tomorrow, yea that sounds like Jules, ok well be there as soon as we can ok, oh and congratulations." Simon smiled as he hung up the phone and tuned back to Jacob. "Jules had a baby girl, Sam and her want you and Rachel to go to the hospital tonight they said you could stay there everybody else will probably come tomorrow."

"Both of us?" Jacob asked surprised as he stood up carrying trying his best not to wake up Rachel.

"Yea that's what he said, now all we have to do is get ready and we can go." Simon told him.

TBC

**A\N Please tell me if I should update!**


	5. Welcome Part Two

**A\N Here's the next chapter I hope everybody likes it and remember to review!**

**Thank you so, so much to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader you rock!**

**Welcome Part Two**

"Are you sure you don't want to come in with us?" Jacob asked Simon. They were standing outside Jules' hospital room, Rachel was sleeping peacefully in Jacob's arms and still hadn't woken up.

"Yea, I'm coming back tomorrow." Simon told him, "Sam said only you and Rachel tonight anyways." He said.

"Ok, Jacob nodded his head as he walked slowly into the hospital room and saw Jules sitting in the hospital bed, holding her newborn daughter tightly in her arms, "Hey Jules, hey Sam." Jacob whispered quietly.

Sam took his eyes off of Theresa and looked up, "Hey Jake." He smiled as he carefully and gently stood up, "There's a blanket in Rachel's diaper bag right?" He asked as he gently took Rachel out of Jacob's arms and placed the sleeping toddler on the couch in Jules' hospital room.

"You mean this blanket?" He asked Sam as he walked over to the couch carrying a small pink blanket and a teddy bear."

"Yea, thanks Jake." Sam said as he put the blanket over Rachel and gently placed the teddy bear in her arms, "Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sam told Jake as he led him over to Jules hospital bed, "Jacob, this is Theresa."

Jacob looked at the newborn baby Jules was holding protectively in her arms and he was at a loss for words she was very cute but he didn't want to say that. "She's really tiny." He finally managed to get out.

Jules let out a little laugh, "Yeah she is, you can hold her if you want." Jules offered, "Sam hasn't even held her yet, but I might trust you more then him, maybe just a little." She laughed.

"No that's ok, Sam should hold her first." Jacob told Jules as she smiled and gently handed Theresa to Sam, "Your brother Simon does he live close to you?" Jacob wondered.

"He lives a few blocks away, why?" Jules wondered as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, he said he wanted to play hockey and soccer with me so I was just wondering." Jacob tried to make what he was saying sound like no big deal.

"Oh, that sounds cool." Jules smiled, "Simon's a really good hockey goalie but you might be able to score on him, I don't know Sam can't." Jules told Jacob as Sam playfully glared at her.

"Really?" Jacob asked as he laughed a little, "Well, I think Sam's a better hockey player then I am but I'll try and score on him.

"I almost scored on him." Sam told Jacob as Jules yawned again, "Ok Jules, I think it's time for everybody to go to bed." Sam said, "Jake well go and ask for a cot for you." Sam said as he gently placed Theresa in the small crib beside Jules bed and followed Jacob out of her hospital room. "I know you don't want to hear this but I don't know what we would have done without you today. You were a really big help."

Jacob nodded his head "No Sam that's ok, it was ok, maybe if you have time this weekend do you think we could get my things? If not just, to get those stupid flowers off the wall." Jacob tried to make it seem like he still didn't like the idea of living with Jules, Sam, Rachel and Theresa.

"Of course we can paint over the flowers in your new bedroom if there's time." Sam told his cousin smiling.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	6. A Situation worth Getting Used To

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading this story you all rock! Hope you like this chapter! Remember to review :D**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint**

**A Situation worth Getting Used To**

At eleven o'clock on Monday morning Jacob slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed grabbing a pair of jeans and a green t-shit he walked towards the door of his bedroom and opened it. Yesterday he had gone to church for the first time and he wanted to know if he would be going to a public school high-school or a catholic high-school for the second half of the school year. He didn't really want to go to a catholic high-school since he wasn't catholic but he was prepared to talk to Sam and Jules about and he hoped that they wouldn't make him go to a school that he didn't want to go to. Walking into the modern kitchen he saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal and reading the paper. "Good morning." Jacob greeted as he walked towards the kitchen table and sat down.

"Good Morning." Sam greeted back, "There's cereal if you want to have some or you can find something else you can make for breakfast or lunch." Sam smiled as he looked at his watch.

"Thanks." Jacob said as he got a bowl from a cupboard and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms that was on the table and poured some into the bowl. "Can I ask you something Sam?" He asked.

"Yea, of course you can what's up?" Sam asked as he put the newspaper he was reading on the kitchen table.

"I was wondering what school I'm going to go to. I know it's probably a stupid question but-" Sam cut Jacob odd mid-sentence knowing what he was talking about.

"Well unless you want to go to St. Peters, which I don't think you, you can go to Redwood which is the public high-school around here." Sam explained.

"I don't know Kristen told me St. Peter's is really modern it was built last year or something?" Jacob said, he had been talking to Simon's oldest daughter Kristen the previous night.

Sam laughed, "Kristen's version of the words really and like mean sometime in the last year but, it was built four years ago so she's right and it has a great soccer program but I'm not trying to decide for you and neither will Jules.

"I know you guys won't. I'll give it some thought and think about it." Jake told him although he was almost certain that he wanted to go to Redwood.

"I see you've gotten Jacob hooked on un-healthy cereal." Jules commented as she walked into the kitchen Theresa wrapped tightly in her arms.

"You know Jules she has a crib for a reason." Sam smiled.

"Yea, I know I just feel better when she's with me."

"I'm going to go outside and uh go for a little walk." Jacob said as he finished eating his cereal and stood up.

"Jacob, aren't you forgetting something?" Sam wanted Jacob to ask if he could go outside.

"No I don't- can I go outside?" Jacob finally asked.

"Yea, but dress warm its cold outside, and bring your cell-phone to call us if you're gone longer then half an hour." Jules told him.

"Ok," Jake said nodding his head as he headed towards the stairs

"Hey, we need a sixth player, you wanna play?" A teenage boy that looked around Jacob's age ran up to him a few blocks away from where Sam and Jules lived.

"Yea, sure, I love hockey." Jacob happily agreed as the boy led him over to where the rest of his friends were standing.

"I'm Tommy, that's Mattie, Matt, Chris and Drew; you're going to be playing with Mat and Drew." Tommy told him as he threw him an extra hockey stick.

"Did you just move in around here, because I've never seen you before," Matt said to Jacob.

"You could say that, my names Jake by the way, what school do you go to? Jake wondered, "I'm trying to pick a high-school," He added.

"Well Mattie, Drew and I go to St. Peter's, Tommy goes to Redwood and Chris goes to Applebee Collage.

"Applebee Collage is differently out of the question it's either St. Peter's or Redwood, my cousin told me St. Peter's has a great soccer program and I play soccer so that might be a good school to go to but I still don't know. Jake told him as they started to play street hockey.

"Jacob, I thought you had your cell phone with you?" Jules asked Jacob as he knocked on the front door of the house around two o'clock.

"I do but I don't have your number." Jacob told Jules as she rolled her eyes, "I promise as soon as I come home I'll put it in my phone." Jacob promised, "I was wondering if I could go over to Chris's house and play air hockey, pool and watch movies?"

"Yea sure, but you should probably get our number before you go, so you have it." Jules told him as she stepped aside so Jacob and his friends could come in, "I'm really sorry the house is a mess."

"No it's not Mrs-" Mattie stopped midsentence realizing he didn't know Jacob's last name.

"Braddock." Jules finished for him as she gently took a piece of her hair out of Rachel's hand.

"Mrs. Braddock, don't worry this house isn't a mess." Mattie finished

"Ok, Jules I have the number in my phone." Jacob said as he finished copying the number from the phone, "I'll call." He told her as Rachel reached her arms out to him tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rach I have to go but I promise you I'll play with you later."

"Ok," Rachel happily smiled as Jacob hugged her.

"You're younger sisters really cute." Matt told Jacob as the walked down his driveway.

"She's not my younger sister, not yet anyways it's really confusing." Jacob told him as he took a quick glance back at his new house maybe just maybe he could get used to living with Sam, Jules, Rachel and Theresa.

TBC

**A\N Please review!!**


	7. Deisions Made

**A\N Thank you so much to evertbody who has been reading this story! :D I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Decisions Made**

"Jules, Sam, can I talk to you guys for a few minutes?" Jacob asked as he walked into the living room where they were talking.

"Of course you can Jacob we thought you'd gone to bed you've been so quiet." Jules commented as he walked further into the living room, "It's already almost nine thirty shouldn't you be in bed.

"I was going to go to bed after I tell you guys that I've decided I want to go to St. Peter's, my friends that go their say they have a really good soccer program and hockey program and a lot of clubs, so do you think you could make an appointment to check out the school?

Sam looked at Jacob, he was surprised that he had chosen to go to a catholic school, "Are you sure that's the school you want to go to?" Sam asked.

"Yea, well other then Applebee College of course." Jacob smiled, "But I know that's not going to happen."

"You've got that right; I don't think busses even come here for that school." Jules told him as he turned around to go back upstairs. "Before you go to bed Jacob we need to go to a store that sells school uniforms and get you some for St. Peter's or you could use some of my brothers old uniforms bur I have a feeling you don't want to do that.

"No, I could I want to see the uniforms first though." He told her.

"There blue and black." She told him, "Tomorrow we can go over to Simon's house, I think he still has his uniforms, oh and one more thing my brother Calvin is a teacher at the school.

"Jacob nodded his head, "I have one more question before I go to bed something I thought of when my friend thought Rachel was my younger sister, have you guys thought of adopting me, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering.

Jules and Sam looked at each other before Sam spoke "We've thought about it. What do you think of the idea?

"I think it would be a lot easier to say my mom and dad and two younger sisters, but I don't know, it's up to you guys if you want to adopt me."

"Of course we want to adopt you Jacob we just need to get the papers and sign them." Jules told him.

Jacob tried not to sound excited as he said "Ok," and went to bed.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D :D**


	8. New

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was been reading this story you all rock! I hope everbody likes this chapter!**

**New**

"I'm going to go to St. Peter's too but not when Jake goes there! I'm going to go there later!" Eight year old Hannah said jumping up and down as her father tried to find his old school uniform to show Jacob.

"Hannah, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" Jules asked her niece, "You're a little hyper."

"I had two full bowls of Lucky Charms!" Hannah told Jules proudly.

"Why did you have two bowls of Lucky Charms?" Jules asked.

"Because that's what Uncle Sam eats." Hannah smiled.

"Sweetheart you should know by now not to do anything your Uncle Sam does." Jules told Hannah. "This is why you shouldn't eat unhealthy cereal." She whispered in his ear.

"Daddy we didn't find the uniform but we found this!" Ten year old Kristen ran into her parent's bedroom with a picture in her hand. "Jacob said he liked it because the girls aren't wearing tights." She added.

"Kristen I told you not to say anything." Jacob told her.

"Lying is a sin." Kristen told him.

"It would only be lying if you told them the opposite of what I said." Jacob told her getting frustrated when she started to look confused.

"Jacob can I talk to you?" Sam asked as Jacob followed him out into the hall, "You can't say whatever you want around these girls ok their like sponges the pick up on everything." Sam told him, "You have to remember that, please tell me you didn't say anything else."

"No, all I said was the uniforms look ok and the girls don't wear tights which I found surprising." I didn't say anything else I promise."

"Ok, but be careful, Jules is already mad at me because Hannah ate two bowls of Lucky Charms cereal this morning.

"Is that why she's so hyper?" Jacob laughed as they walked back into the room.

*****************************************************

"Sam, if you and Jules want to wait until after Christmas to adopt me you can." Jacob told Sam as he walked down the stairs and into the living room where Sam was feeding Theresa and Jules was brushing Rachel's hair. "I know you guys made an appointment with that family court lawyer and that's where were going now but- I was just thinking-" Jacob trailed off.

"Jacob this has to be your decision we can wait if you want and just talk to the lawyer today." Jules told him as she finished brushing Rachel's hair and the two year old ran over to Jacob and held her arms up to him.

"Up!" She told him as Jacob picked her up, she smiled and hugged Jacob.

"Well I'm already going to a new school, I'm living in a new city, I might as well get a new family too." Jacob said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	9. Feels Weird

**A\N Thank you so, so much to eveybody who has been reading this story you all rock! :D :D**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint.**

**Feels Weird**

"Dad, I don't care what we do to this room I just don't there to be anymore flowers." Jake told Sam, even though he and Jules had adopted him, they told him he could still call them Sam and Jules but he sad he's call them Mom and Dad just so he could get used to it.

"Yea I know Jacob, that's why we're trying to decide what to do with it; we can start painting it later this week if you decide what colour you want." Sam told him.

"I don't know maybe black and red," Jake said then he saw Sam's face, "It's my room right?" He asked as Sam nodded his head, "Good then red and black.

"Red and black what?" Jules asked as she walked into the room carrying Rachel.

"Jacob wants to paint his new room red and black." Sam told her.

"Red and-" Jacob don't you think that's a little too dark?" Jules asked

"No, I don't." Jacob shook his head, "Fine, ok how about green and blue, but then I would need to hang pictures and posters up." Jacob told them.

Sam sighed, "Jacob if you really want red and black we can paint it red and black we don't want you to choose two colours that you hate just to make us happy."

"No, I want blue and green because the sky is blue and a soccer pitch is green and I like soccer and hockey and basically sports." Jacob smiled, "We can get all of my furniture after the semester is over and I'm on break." Jacob told them, "I'm still living with Wyatt's family right?" He asked.

"Yea," Jules told him as Theresa started crying from her room, "She's hungry." Jules said as she handed Rachel to Sam and walked out of the room.

"Jacob, I appreciate you putting on a happy face really I do but if something's bothering you I want to know." Sam told Jacob.

"I don't know all of this just seems so weird and I don't know maybe by calling you and Jules Mom and Dad it won't seem weird but I don't know because I really, really do miss my parents and Penny." Jacob said as he tried not to cry but a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Hug," Rachel said as she climbed off of Sam's lap and walked over to where Jacob was standing and hugged his leg. "Hug," she repeated again smiling.

"Thanks Rach." Jacob smiled as he picked the toddler up.

"It's ok to miss them and you don't have to call Jules and I Mom and Dad if you really don't want to." Sam reminded him again.

"No, that's ok I don't want Rachel to call you guys by your first names I'll call you Mom and Dad. Like I said it's weird right now but I'll get used to it. He told Sam in his head he was thinking: Hopefully I'll get used to this because right now I'm not sure how much I really like it.

TBC

**A\N Hope you liked it, please review!**


	10. Almost Christmas

**A\N Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Almost Christmas**

"No!" Rachel yelled as she Sam tried to put her winter coat on her, "No! No!" She said again.

"Sweetie you need to wear your winter coat if we're going Christmas tree shopping." Jules told her daughter as Jacob walked down the stairs and into the main hallway. "Winter jacket,"

"Yea, I know." Jacob said as he grabbed his winter jacket from the closet and put it on the he put on his boots, then picking up Rachel he easily put on her winter jacket and boots, "What?" He asked Jules and Sam when he saw them looking at him.

"Nothing, she just really loves you." Jules told him as the phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Yea, ok," Jacob said, "So what's the deal with us only getting one Christmas tree for everybody and it's not even Christmas yet." He said.

"It's almost two weeks until Christmas." Sam told him, "We all spend Christmas at Jules parent's house, so we get a huge tree it's actually kind of fun.

"Oh, yea, choosing which tree to kill, so fun." Jacob said sarcastically he wasn't really in the Christmas sprit.

"Jacob," Sam sighed, "I know Christmas is never going to be the same for you but you can't be this upset.

"I know I can't." Jacob said "I just hate Christmas right now!"

"You can hate it but don't put everybody else in a bad mood." Sam told him as Jules walked back into the hallway.

"It's ok sweetie Mommies here." Jules saw Theresa stirring in her sleep.

"I can stay here with Theresa, I don't have to go." Jacob told Sam and Jules.

"Jacob we're going everybody excited to see you." Jules told him as they walked out of the front door of their house.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	11. Stupid Canadain Winters

**A\N Hope you like this chapter!**

**Stupid Canadian Winters**

"Jacob how many times do I have to tell you you're not allowed to play hockey in the house?!" Jules asked her son as she saw him playing ball hockey in the living room.

"But-" Jacob began to protest.

"No buts Jacob you could hurt somebody or break something."

"I won't hurt anybody and if I break anything I'll pay for it." Jacob told her as he continued playing.

"Jacob I said no!" Jules told him as she picked up the rubber ball from the ground.

Jacob mumbled something under his breath as he picked up his stick and walked towards his bedroom.

"Jacob your hockey stick doesn't go upstairs it goes in the garage, go put it in there and then wash your hands for dinner." Jules told him, "And I don't want to hear anymore bad language from you, understand."

"Yes," Jacob sighed as he walked towards the garage, he knew Jules was just trying her best to be a good mother but Jacob's parents weren't as hard on him as Sam and Jules were, and he didn't know what to think of that.

"If I can't play hockey inside can I play outside?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jacob you can't see anything but snow outside, there's no way you're going out there." Jules told him.

"I hate stupid Canadian winters. Is it supposed to be nicer out tomorrow?"

"You have legs go and look in the paper yourself." Jules told him, as Jacob walked into the living room and found the paper on the coffee table, "Below freezing," Jacob told her, "Can I play hockey outside if it's below freezing and I can see?"

"Yes, Jacob," Jules told him as she put Rachel in her highchair.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful!**


	12. Not Very Fun

**A\N Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has been reading this story! :D **

**Not Very Fun**

"Ok, so, my bed, is going to be over, here and my-"

"Jacob, you're bed might not fit over there, that's a really small corner and you have a bunk bed so that half of that window would be covered by the top bunk." Sam reminded Jacob as he looked at the fair that Jacob was pointing too.

Jacob put his hands up in the air and sighed heavily, "Well I'm sorry I'm not good at math.

Sam laughed, "Neither I'm I almost failed grade eleven university math."

"You did?" Jacob looked surprised, "I'm doing ok in math I love gym and Geography." Jacob told him, "I have gym next semester.

"I liked gym to, but I didn't like English very much especially Shakespeare."

"English's next semester." Jacob told him, "Ok since my bed can't go there. It can go over here." Jacob told him as he pointed to the wall beside the window, my desk can go beside the window and my clothes can go in the closet." Jacob told him. "Now we get to go to the store and paint right?" He asked excitedly.

"No not yet Jacob that comes after we measure everything to make sure everything will fit."

"This sucks!" Jacob complained as he fell onto his bed, "This isn't very fun Dad, all I want is these stupid flowers not in my room!" Jacob told Sam as he sat up again.

"Yea, well to redo this room we have to measure things and it takes time." Sam told him. "I don't like this ether but it has to be done."

"Don't we have to go back to my room and measure everything there?" Jacob asked, "Because if we do I would really, really like to see Wyatt." Jacob told him excitedly.

"Yea, we do need to measure everything in your room, you know what we can do that on Saturday afternoon go and call Wyatt and tell him." Sam told Jacob as the fifteen year old ran happily out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Sammy, what was that about?" Jules asked her husband as she walked into the room just in time to see Jacob run down the hall, "He isn't upset is he?" Jules asked with a frown on her face.

"No, he's not upset; I'm taking him to measure the things in his old room on Saturday he just went to call his friend Wyatt." Sam told her smiling. "Is Rachel asleep?" He asked her

"Yea she's sleeping like a baby which is how I wish Theresa would sleep." Jules sighed as she fell into Sam's arms Theresa hardly ever slept which meant Jules didn't sleep and she was exhausted.

"I'm sure she'll get better." Sam reassured his wife as he kissed the top of her head, "I'll stay up with her tonight you deserve some sleep."

"No Sam you have to work tomorrow you need to sleep." Jules told him as Theresa started crying loudly and Jules sighed frustratingly as she turned around and walked towards her youngest daughter's room.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	13. Can You Say Santa?

**A\N I hope everyonbe likes this chapter! :D Please review!**

**Can You Say Santa?**

"Jawie, Jawie!" Rachel squealed with delight as she saw her older brother walk into the kitchen the next morning. Jawie! Jawie! She continued to sequel as she tried to get out of her high-chair.

"Hey Rachie." Jacob greeted rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat down at the kitchen table beside her "I'm glad you're fully up." He smiled as he looked at her, "Do you always get up this early?"

"Jawie, Imis!" Rachel told him trying to say Christmas was excited for Christmas.

"Christmas," Jules mouthed to Jacob as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"Yea, it's almost Christmas and do you know who comes at Christmas time?" Jacob asked her.

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"Yes you do Rachel you remember who we saw at Daddies Christmas Party last year?" Jules told her eldest daughter.

"Mike! Rachel said happily thinking she got the right answer.

"Yes sweetie we did see Mike but, Jacob and I are talking about Santa Clause you remember Santa Clause don't you?"

"No," Rachel shook her head again trying her best to remember what her mother was talking about.

"Well Rachel Santa Clause comes on Christmas Eve and gives us presents but first we have to write him a list and tell him what we want, do you want me to help you?" Jacob asked his younger sister

"Yay!" Rachel agreed excitedly as she stopped eating her breakfast.

"That's a great idea for after breakfast." Jules said she knew that Rachel needed to finish eating her breakfast, "Rachel finish eating your breakfast and then you can write a letter to Santa.

"Right for after breakfast," Jacob agreed as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Can you say Santa?" Jacob asked Rachel.

"No S's!" Rachel told him.

"Rachel you just-" Jacob began telling her before Jules interrupted him.

"She can say the word S she just can't make the S sound with any other letters." Jules explained to Jacob, "But we're trying to get her to day S words." Jules told him.

"Ok, that's cool." Jacob smiled as he continued eating his cereal.

TBC

**A\N Review Please! :D :D**


	14. Christmas Wish List

**A\N I hope everbody likes this chapter :D**

**Christmas Wish List**

"Mommy!" Rachel proudly said as she showed Jules the Christmas list to Santa that Jacob had helped her write, "Mommy!" She said again when Jules didn't turn around.

"Yes, sweetie, I see did you thank Jacob for helping you write the letter?" Jules asked her daughter as she sat down at the kitchen table feeding Theresa a bottle that she had just gotten from the fridge.

"Yes!" Rachel said proudly.

"Hey, Rachel how about we go in the living room and play with your toys? Jacob suggested as he picked Rachel up from her highchair. Jacob knew that Jules would want to look at the Christmas Wish list they had made and he also knew that Jules was really, really tired and he wanted to help her as much as he could.

"Yea!" Rachel happily agreed as Jacob carried her into the living room.

"Let's see what your brother and sister want for Christmas." Jules talked to Theresa as she picked up Rachel's whish list and Jacob's. After reading Rachel's and smiling Jules looked at Jacob's the only thing it said was: _For Christmas the only thing I want is too see my parents and younger sister again._ Jules sighed as she stood up carefully, "I wish I could give Jacob his wish," She said as Theresa reached her arms up making Jules smiled, "I almost forgot about you baby girl what do you want for Christmas?" Jules asked the young baby as she laughed happily playing with Jules hair and putting it in her mouth.

"No Theresa, no playing with Mommies hair, lets go find you a toy to play with." She told her as she walked into the living room where Rachel and Theresa's toys were.

TBC

**A\N Please review.**


	15. A Professional

**A\N Thnak you so, so miuich to everybody who has been reading this story! :D**

**A Professional**

"Jacob, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Jules asked Jacob as she and Sam walked into his bedroom later that night Jules had told Sam about Jacob's wish list and she had shared her concerns with her husband who agreed that Jacob needed to see somebody.

"Yea, sure," Jacob told his parents, "If this is about the letter to Santa I-" Jacob began before Sam interrupted him.

"Jacob it's perfectly normal to miss your family, and we know you've been trying your best to be happy living here but we think that you should talk to a professional there's a-" Sam began explaining before Jacob started yelling

"I'm not crazy! I don't need to talk to a shrink!" Jacob exploded as he stood up and started pacing his bedroom.

"Jacob we're not saying your crazy, I've gone to see a psychologist before too ok, her names Dr. Luria and she's agreed to see you."

"You've told this person about me?!" Jacob hated the idea of Sam and Jules telling some doctor about him.

"Jacob, we wanted to know how to make you feel comfortable living here and I know you've, been having nightmares that's why you're not sleeping." Sam told Jacob, "Just talk to her and I promise you'll feel better and you might be able to sleep.

"How do you know I haven't been sleeping?" Jacob asked as he sat down on his bed again.

"The lights always on at night Jacob," Sam explained, "Just come to work with me tomorrow and talk to her, she's agreed to see you, I just think it'll help you."

"I don't need to see any professional!" Jacob told them again.

"Jacob, if you don't want to have nightmares anymore you'll come with me, and don't say you don't have nightmares because we know you have been." Sam told him.

"Fine, but I'm going under protest!" Jacob told them furiously.

"That's fine we just want you to go." Jules told him as she and Sam walked out of his bedroom.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	16. Under Protest

**A\N This is the longest chapter in this story!!! :D :D :D**

**Under Protest**

"Dad, I'm telling you I don't need to see a shrink." Jacob told Sam again as they walked into the SRU unit. Jacob was still very upset that Jules and Sam were making him talk to somebody about what had been going on with him.

Sam sighed, "Just talk to her ok, you don't have to like it." Sam told him.

"I'm not going to." Jacob told him crossing his arms over his chest as Sam led him towards Dr. Luria's office.

"Sam," Dr. Luria greeted, "And you must be Jacob." She smiled turning to the teenager.

"Yea," Jacob said as he shook Dr. Luria's hand.

"Well come in and sit down." She said as she led him into her office, "I'll talk to you later Sam." She said as Sam walked towards the door of her office.

"Ok, bye Jacob, behave." Sam warned as he took a step out of Dr. Luria's office

"Yea, yea," Jacob waved his hand not even turning around.

"Jacob," Sam said warningly. "I don't want you giving Dr. Luria a hard time."

Jacob sighed as he turned around, "Bye, Sam and I promise I won't give Dr. Luria a hard time. He said as Sam left the office he turned back around in the chair he was sitting in and said, "Just so you know I'm here under protest."

Dr. Luria smiled, "Well Jacob to tell you the truth most people that come to talk to me are. I bet Sam didn't tell you that he doesn't like coming to see me neither did Jules. It's hard for people to admit they're scared of things or having nightmares.

"I'm not having any nightmares!" Jacob quickly got defensive he didn't want anybody to think he was weak.

"I never said you were." Dr. Luria calmly told him, "Sam just wanted me to talk to you; he thinks you've been adjusting a little to well and he's a little worried about you."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "If I wasn't adjusting he'd think that was a problem."

"Ok, so you don't think he understands you?" Dr. Luria tried to find out what was making Jacob so uncomfortable.

"No, I think he has a wife and two young daughters and he shouldn't have to worry about me all the time." Jacob's voice was quiet.

"So you feel that you're just causing him more problems?" Dr. Luria asked.

"Yea, I mean he spends half his time with me I'm sure Jules gets kind of annoyed." Jacob told her the truth he felt really, really bad when Sam spent time with him and not with Jules, Rachel and Theresa.

"I'm sure Jules doesn't think you're annoying you help her right you help take care of Rachel? Dr. Luria reminded him smiling.

"Yea," Jacob slightly smiled, "But that's only because Theresa's not even a month old and she needs all of Jules attention." Jacob said as he sat up a little in his chair a little.

"So you don't like taking care of Rachel?" Dr. Luria asked.

"No, I didn't say that!" Jacob said getting a little angry.

"Ok, Jacob, how about we talk about something else let's talk about moving, you used to life in Oakville correct?"

"Yea so, that's not far." Jacob tried to make it seem like it was no big deal when in fact he was still very mad that he had to move to a completely different city not to mention changing school's in the middle of the school year.

"It's far enough away that you have to change school's, how do you feel about that? Dr. Luria wanted to know.

"It's ok, I guess, the school I'm going to is ok, I haven't been to it but a few new friends that I met go there." Jacob told her.

"Sam mentioned the school St. Peter's which he found interesting because you're not Catholic, are you Jacob?"

"No, but Jules and Sam are." Jacob told her.

"So you felt that if you chose to go to Redwood you would be disappointing them?" Dr. Luria asked.

"No, I don't know, I guess maybe." Jacob stumbled for words a little bit not exactly sure on what to tell Dr. Luria.

"Do you really want to go to St. Peters, Jacob?"

"It'll be ok, I'll get used to it, it has a really good sports program and it's a new school." Jacob told her trying to smile.

"Right you're into sports, every sport, but you like hockey and soccer the best."

"I like basketball and football too." Jacob told her.

"So you thought about your decision and you decided you wanted to go to St. Peters because of their sports program right?" Dr, Luria wanted to make sure Jacob thought about his decision first before he told Sam and Jules what school he wanted to go to.

"Yea, I guess. Why are you writing things down? Jacob wondered.,

"Oh, just for my notes, now another decision you made was the decision to ask Sam and Jules to adopt you and when they did you started calling them Mom and Dad.

"Yea well, I didn't want Rachel to call them by their first names." Jacob told her

"So, you were taking on the responsibility as an older brother?" Dr. Luria concluded.

"Yea, I guess. Are you going to show those notes to Sam or Jules or anybody else.?" Jacob wondered.

"No, Jacob, everything you tell me is confidential but I have to tell him in general the things that we've talked about, and if I think you should continue to come and see me or not." Dr. Luria told him.

Jacob nodded his head, "He won't understand I told him I didn't need to come but he didn't believe me."

"I think Sam understands and he cares about you and that's why he asked me to talk to you."

"Does Sam really not like coming to talk to you?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Like I said Jacob it's hard for people to admit that they're scared even Sam." Dr. Luria told him

"Does Sam eventually break down and tell you what's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"Eventually," Dr. Luria told Jacob.

"I been having really bad nightmares so, I've stopped sleeping and I keep my lights on because I'm scared in the dark. My Mom and Dad they see the lights on in my room whenever Rachel or Theresa cry and they have to check on them. I just don't want to tell them because they have enough problems to worry about especially since Dad could die any day at work and Jules is always worried when he doesn't call." Jacob told her.

"Are you afraid that your father might die Jacob?" Dr. Luria asked.

Jacob played with his hands uncomfortably, "A little I guess but not for my sake I don't want him to die for Jules, Rachel and Theresa."

"If anything ever happened to Sam and this is just hypothetically of course. What do you think you'd do?" Dr. Luria asked.

"I don't know," Jacob told her honestly, as they heard the call alarm go off, "I guess that means I'm here all day." He sighed.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D**


	17. I'm Sorry

**A\N This is the last chapter in this story, so please, please review. **

**I'm Sorry**

"Jacob, just stay in here and don't touch anything." Team One Leader Ed Lane told Jacob since Jules couldn't come and pick him up and nobody wanted him at the station alone he had come with Dr. Luria but he had to stay in the command truck with Mike or "Spike as the team called him.

"So, where's my Dad?" Jacob wanted to know as he spun around in the chair he was sitting in.

"Sam's trying to get eyes on the subject." Spike told Jacob.

"He has a vest on right?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Yea Jacob don't worry, he won't get hurt."

"If he does though will he die?" Jacob wondered trying not to sound scared.

"I not know Jacob but the possibility of your Dad getting shot is very, very unlikely." Spike told him, "He won't get shot today anyways the subject's contained." Spike told Jacob as he went running out of the trailer.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled as loud as he could as he ran up to Sam and hugged him. "Dad, I am so, so, sorry about everything you could have been killed and I-"

"Wow, wow Jacob back up, I promise you I'll never leave your mother, sisters and you." He promised his son hugging him tightly "Is that why you've been adjusting so quickly because you're afraid it'll all be over soon?" '

"Yay," Jacob nodded his head a few tears falling out of his eyes, "I really like living with you Jules and the girls and I want to stay with you but if you get shot if anything ever happened I don't know Dad where would I go?"

"You don't ever have to worry about that because it's never going to happen." Sam promised him. "I have to go to the station to debrief but I'm going to see if I can drop you off at home first."

"Ok," Jacob nodded his head. "Let's go home." He repeated smiling.

The End

**A\N Please review and tell me what you thought of my story! **


End file.
